The present invention relates to a scavenging valve device. More particularly, the invention relates to a scavenging valve device for anesthesia gas release in pediatric anesthesia apparatus having an anesthesia bag.
Objects of the invention are to provide a scavenging valve device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, completely safe in operation, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit the securing of the valve to an operating table during a surgical procedure to eliminate shifting around of such valve.